A mobile terminal of related art includes a plurality of radio access technology (RAT) modules different from each other in wireless communication method and sharing a common antenna. Such a mobile terminal causes each RAT module (hereinafter simply referred to as RAT) to measure a reception level and assigns the antenna to a RAT providing high wireless communication quality. The RAT having the antenna assigned thereto performs wireless communications using the wireless communication method applied to the RAT.
The mobile terminal causes each BAT to measure a reception level as appropriate because the reception level of each RAT varies depending on a position of the mobile terminal. The RAT in operation may temporarily suspends wireless communications. During the communication suspension time band of the wireless communication active RAT, the mobile terminal causes another RAT to measure the reception level, and compares wireless communication qualities of the RATs.
More specifically, the mobile terminal causes the other RAT to acquire information of the communication suspension time band of the wireless communication active RAT. During the communication suspension time band of the wireless communication active RAT, the mobile terminal assigns the antenna to the other RAT, thereby causing the other RAT to measure the reception level. The mobile terminal then compares the communication qualities of the RATs.
Reference is made to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-157546 for the above-described related art technique.